Reborn
by BlueEyedGunSlinger
Summary: How does a 24 year old woman find herself newly reborn on an alien planet in an alternate universe? No one knows, but she seems determined to make the best of this new life she's been given. Rating subject to change. KnivesxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own the rights to Trigun (of course), and if I did I would be traveling around the world in my private jet right about now. D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Blueeyes**

**Chapter 1**

I was having one of those bad days, you know, the kind where you forget to set you alarm clock the night before and you wake up late. You have to rush around to get ready for your day and you end up forgetting a bunch of stuff, like your car keys for instance, or maybe even your shoes. Yeah, one of those kind of days, it was pretty bad and got worse. So after waking up late and rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off to get ready, (I know it's cliché, but that's how I felt), I get into work and find out that the company I'm working for is actually moving out of the country. They were going to be shutting everything down the very next day, and apparently my boss didn't find it necessary to tell me this in advance. That's not all, oh no, it gets better! I had to go to class today too. I still don't know where I'm going with school either. I found out that I got a D on one of my papers, I failed a mid-term and I was dropped from a class for "Poor Attendance". Funny thing about the last one though, is that I was there every day, in the front row no less. Senile old buzzard, I'm trying to figure out what I did to anger the Gods.

I walked into my single room apartment, after getting out of classes early, and I set my things on the table next to the door. Today wasn't all bad though, the weather was beautiful, until now it was sunny and warm. At the moment it looks as if a thunder storm is coming.

I've decided to look for jobs in a couple days, no need to rush; I'm getting a pretty nice severance package from my now previous employer. I plopped down on the couch and flip on the T.V., the first thing I hear is the CSI theme song. Nah, I think, maybe something a little less depressing. Flipping through the channels I stop on Cartoon Network. Way less depressing, the cartoon that was on looked kind of like a western, except there seemed to be an odd futuristic flair to it, interesting. I prop my feet up on the coffee table and laugh as the guy in the red coat falls on his face. What a dork.

A half hour later I decide to head up to bed. It was a long day, one that I wanted to get behind me as fast as possible. As I slept I had the strangest dream…

_I was running toward a man, he was silhouetted by a bright orange light. I tried to run faster, I felt I had to get to this man, I had to touch him. The faster I ran the farther he seemed to get. I need to reach him I need to know he's real. I kept running and running, and out of nowhere I trip. I brace myself for the fall, but I never hit the ground. I look up to see what happened, and found that I was being cradled in the arms of the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, she seemed to have an other-worldly glow._

_She was an angel._

**Well, there it is. Just an intro to what I hope will be at least a slightly original story.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated, I would like to know what you all think.**

**Thanks for stopping by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**A few changes have been made to this chapter; the only MAJOR thing is the characters name. I've decided on Edith, simply because it's more something she would have been named in the 80's. Caden's pretty new in popularity and it didn't seem to fit.**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 2**

I've never been able to remember my dreams. I don't know what it is about my brain, it just won't record them; maybe I'm not wired right. Last night's dream was no different from the rest, but I can't get over the feeling of desperation I have, I'm to the point of tears and I don't know why. I feel shock and awe as well, but they're not as strong as the desperation. For the first time in a long while, I wish I knew what it was that I had seen while I slept. Did I have a nightmare? It might be linked to the fact that I just lost my job, but I wasn't all that attached to it. Heck, I probably would have quit that week if they hadn't laid me off. I think I'll sleep a little longer, I can think about all this when I'm more coherent.

Ten seconds later, or so it felt, I start to wake up again. I hear arguing off to my right, funny, I don't remember leaving the T.V. on last night. I try to change my position to get a little more comfortable and I get hit with a huge wave of pain. I feel sore all over, like I just went to the gym after not exercising for a year. What could have happened to me while I slept, I haven't felt this sore since I went wake boarding with my friend Jerry two summers ago. Instead of moving again I try to open my eyes. Ouch! I won't try that again anytime soon, did I just look at the sun? Everything is so bright it makes my eyes water.

What happened to me?

I hadn't heard the arguing stop, and I was startled when a hand landed on my forehead. I yelped at the sudden contact and jumped, falling from the bed. I'm lying on the floor shaking from the pain of the fall. When did my bed shrink to half its size? I groan and shakily try to get up using the wall to the left of me for support. I still can't see so I try and listen for whoever was in the room with me. Man, does it hurts to stand, I'm about to collapse.

I feel the hands on my shoulders this time, "Who are you? What have you done to me?" I demand as I press myself against the wall. I'm shaking from the exertion of trying to hold myself up.

"Don't worry dear; we haven't done anything to hurt you." This voice came from the same direction the hands did, sounds like an older woman. The woman had her hands around my waist now to help me stand.

"Why can't I see?" I ask as she helps me back into the bed.

"I don't know dear, you seem to be having trouble holding yourself up as well." I nod as she adjusts my pillows so that I can sit up.

"I was having trouble, I'm so sore." The woman pat my hand, "Don't worry sweetheart, my husband went out to get the doctor. You've been out for the whole week that we've had you here. There's no telling how long you were out before we found you either." She handed me a glass with what I assumed was water. After taking a sip, (yep, water) I asked her where they had found me.

"A week or two ago, there was a search party and they found a plant. It was out in the middle of the desert. When they went inside they found you curled up underneath the bulb. At first they thought you were a child, but we found out otherwise when we took you to the doctor." I felt myself redden at the end of her story, imagining the look on everyone's faces when they found out I wasn't a kid. How embarrassing I'm not that small.

"Can I ask your name dear? We've taken to calling you Goldie because of your hair." I can't help but smile at the nickname; I was always called Goldie-locks in high school, because of my long curly blonde hair.

I took another sip of water, "My name is Edith ma'am, but I don't mind Goldie." I say with a smile on my face, smiling hurts too.

New voices are coming from somewhere outside the room we're in. "That must be the doctor now. You sit tight dear and I'll go fetch them." The woman gave my hand a squeeze and left my side. She seems really nice; I hope I haven't been a nuisance. I felt around the right side of the bed for a table, when I found one I set the glass down. After a few moments I hear a group of people enter the room. The woman was at my side again.

"Here we are dear, now I can introduce everyone. My name is Kathryn; my husband is standing here next to me." I felt a rough hand engulf mine in a shake. "It's nice to see you up Goldie, I'm Tim." His voice is a deep bass that kind of reminds me of a bear.

"Thank you Tim, it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Let's not forget the good doctor! He's standing on your other side dear." I felt a hand on my shoulder when she introduced him. "Hello." I say as I face his direction. "Hello Goldie, I'm Doctor Spencer, how are you feeling?" I shrug and then groan.

That hurt…

"Whoops, I forgot that I have sworn off movement." I hear them chuckle at this. "Yes, Kathryn told me that you were feeling a bit sore." He said as he sets something on the floor. "Let's put it this way Doc, I feel like I took a swan dive from a ten story building." That got another chuckle out of them, maybe I should be a comedian, and I do like to make people laugh. "I can't see either, everything's bright and my eyes water when I try to open them." The doctor 'hmm'd' and I heard a click and then a flash of light behind my eyelids.

"I'm going to check your eyes." I felt him lift my eyelid and felt my eye water again. "Your eyes don't seem to be damaged; they are dilated to the point where we can't see the blue though."

What?

"What do you mean by blue doctor?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat, "Aren't your eyes blue Edith?" I shook my head, "My eyes are normally a golden brown color." I heard the doctor sigh.

I felt Kathryn squeeze my shoulder as I reached for the glass of water again. I'm really thirsty; I think my nerves are getting to me. Blue eyes! I always liked my eye color, the one thing I liked about myself is now gone. Well, maybe it's just a temporary change. I might get the brown back. I turned back to the doctor, "Is it going to change back Doc?" I asked. He pats my hand a couple of times, "I don't know Goldie, in all my years as the town doctor I have never seen anything like this happen to anyone." I sigh at this new information, "It is a possibility that they will change back, and new born babies' are known to have their eyes change to a different color from blue." I face his direction and frown, "I'm 24 Doc I don't know if that really applies to me." Things like this don't happen to me, I don't have adventures, and I don't even have fun.

"You never know dear, anything is possible." Said Kathryn with a slightly higher voice then I'm used to hearing from her. "Why don't we let you rest Goldie? We can talk about everything when you have more energy." Tim said this after I had let a huge yawn slip. I gave him a nod and Kathryn helped me lay down again.

"Thanks for coming to see me Doc. I really appreciate you guys taking care of me. I don't know what I would have done." I really don't, I probably would have never woken up. I'm glad there are people like Kathryn in the world. "Don't worry Edie, I'll come and see you in a couple more days." Tim walked the Doc out and Kathryn brought the sheet up to my chin. I'm already half asleep when I speak again, "Thanks for tucking me in Kathy." I felt her kiss my forehead. "Sweet dreams Goldie."

I was out like a light.

**So there's the second chapter! Review please; I would like to know what you think. I know people have read the story, so leave some reviews!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks for stopping by!**

**Blue Eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there!**

**So it's been awhile… I thank those who reviewed and added my story to their alerts. I'm glad you guys like my story so far.**

**This chapter has been in the makings for a very long time, I just didn't have any inspiration. I got this one to almost four thousand words, hopefully that makes up for the lateness of it.**

**So without further ado… **

**Here is chapter three.**

**Chapter 3**

…_sigh…_

_I'm floating… I can't see anything. I'm surrounded by warm black water. It's pretty calming, just floating here, completely submerged. There isn't any movement for a long time in this relaxing place. _

'_Have I died? This HAS to be heaven.' Is there any other explanation for the state I'm in? I close my eyes and just feel. The calm changes almost right as my eyes close. _

_It starts with the slight tingling in my lungs, they're starting to burn. _

_I need air._

_The water starts to get hotter as my need grows, seeming to coincide with my situation. A brief thought of "mood water" comes to mind before the burning sensation becomes worse. I try to swim but it's still pitch black. The water's too hot now. _

'_Which way is up?' The water is churning now and disorients me further. I struggle more, clawing at the water, trying to find my way out. My struggling starts to slow as my need for air increases. A few seconds later I've completely stopped struggling, there's no use. I've been here for hours and I haven't moved an inch._

_Wait…_

_There's a light, I know this light. It's orange, 'where have I seen that?' I reach toward it, I NEED to get there. Why? No idea, just a feeling that it's my salvation I guess. I'm almost unconscious, the light blurs and I see a black shadow cross the light. My eyes close and I'm gone._

…_sigh…_

**One week later**

"So… Gunsmoke?" figured I wasn't anywhere near my home, but a completely different _planet_? Kathy and Tim are too nice to be crazy… I think. Then again, there isn't any other way to explain the two suns. I've been stuck in this bed for a little over a week, but there's a window and I've seen them set. There is no way you can fake something like that.

Very Sci-fi…

It's kind of crazy that I'm finding this out now, huh? Well, my eyesight only just started clearing, I saw them setting yesterday and asked Kathryn (or Kathy as I've come to call her) about it. Now I'm sitting up in bed with Tim, the Doc, and Kathy.

"Yes, we've only been colonizing Gunsmoke for a little over one hundred years." said Doc, as he shifted around in his chair. "You see, we originally come from a planet called Earth. The Environment couldn't support us anymore so we left."

… Like I said, 'Very Sci-fi…'

The Doc leaned forward and clasped his hands, "The great fall happened, and we've lived here ever since." I nodded, understanding there really isn't any way people would _willingly_ populate a dust ball like Gunsmoke. I look over at Kathy who's sitting on the end of the bed, and Tim who's sitting in a chair similar to the Doc's. I should really tell them where I'm from; they traveled through space to find a new planet to colonize, time travel was probably pretty close at hand.

…Shrugs… 'What the hell?'

"I was born in the year 1985, in the state of California, in the United States of America on the planet Earth." I said while still looking at Kathy. "That's where I was before I woke up here; I'd had a bad day. I ate dinner, watched T.V., and then went to bed." I turned to look at Doc; he made an interesting 'hm' sound. His hand is stroking his beard and he was frowning. This look kind of makes him look like Sean Connery. He's got the same hair and beard color too!

… Bond, Jaaamsche bond…

Sorry… I couldn't help myself. "So I guess this makes me your elder." Kathy smiles at me as I share a laugh with Tim and the Doc. She leans over and pats my hand,

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." I can't help but to tear up, Kathy is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I lean forward and give her a big hug,

"Thank you."

…sniff… I think I got something in my eye.

**Two weeks later**

It took another week after our conversation for Kathy to let me out of bed. The Doc said I was alright to try and move around some, but Kathy 'the worry wart' wanted to make sure that I was "well rested" and had me stay in bed another week. Personally, I think it's just her excuse so that she can baby somebody. I don't mind so much, I like being taken care of every once in a while like any other human being. After my resting week it took another few days for me to get my land legs back, and now I'm earning my stay by helping Tim out at his general shop. It is fun, nothing like my old job, but it has its perks. Kathy still wants me to take it easy, so I get to hang out at the counter and help customers while Tim does all the hard labor.

I've met a few more of the residents that live in this dusty town I've come to reside in. While sitting on my stool behind the counter, I met Jody, a really sweet girl who runs the local inn. I like her; she's around my age and likes to sew. She came in for some fabric for the new curtains she wants to make for the inn. I also met Charlie, what is in the water here? I tell you every man I've seen is built like a linebacker, Charlie is no exception either. He's a big teddy bear though, like Tim. Charlie runs the Tavern connected to the Inn, and like Jody he's around my age.

Just a little small town gossip for you… Charlie is Diggin' little Ms. Jody. Wanna know how I can tell? Well, when he thinks no one is looking, he gets the same love struck look in his eye that my Nanny used to get whenever she found an old beaded bag at the local antique store.

Ah, puppy love, so sweet. Jody's making new curtains for the tavern as well.

The odd traveler comes in every once in a while, but it's usually pretty quiet. Tim seems to know everyone that comes in, I don't understand how, but maybe it's just the way Tim is. You'll come in looking for some socks, and you'll leave with that and a new uncle.

I found out that traveling comes with the job as well, Tim usually has someone staffed that does the deliveries, but the last guy moved to a bigger more populated city. The longest Tim has been away on deliveries while I've been here was two days, and I was still in bed then. While he was away Kathy watched the shop and closed it earlier than usual. I think it would be pretty cool to do the deliveries, but I know for a fact that Kathy would blow a gasket from just me asking. She's such a mother hen, I love it.

I really REALLY want to go on those deliveries though.

…sigh…

Tim lumbers over and sets a small box on the counter. "Hey there Goldie, how ya holdin' up there Darlin'?" he starts pulling some spools of thread out of the box and setting them up on the shelf behind me. I set my chin on my hand and shrug.

"I'm just thinking, do you think it would be ok if I went with you on your next delivery?" I look at his face from the corner of my eye and see that he's frowning. "It's just that I'd like to see more of my new home." Tim sighs and leans on the counter next to me. He ruffles my hair and makes my day a little brighter.

"We'll corner her at dinner."

SWEET!

**Yet another week later**

..Snoopy dance…

Guess who's going on a delivery! This chick is! I'm going on a delivery! I'm so happy I've been dancing around the house since we got Kathy to agree. Don't get me wrong, I love this town and the people in it, but a girl can only take so much of the same routine. We'd gotten Kathy to agree pretty quickly surprisingly, but she understands how I feel about getting to know my new home a little better. Tim said I could come with him anytime I want. They're both so wonderful, and I'm glad that it was them that took me in.

At the moment Tim is loading up the supplies we need into the truck as well as everything he needs to deliver. Apparently it's only going to be a two day trip, one day out, and one day back. I am completely happy with the shortness of this trip; it is only my first time out after all. I've found that I have more energy than I've ever had in my entire life, so I could go on a longer trip if need be. I just don't want to risk overwhelming myself.

…Yeah…

I barely sleep anymore, it's like I only need a few hours and I'm completely recharged. That's only one of the new things I've discovered about myself since arriving on Gunsmoke. I don't trip and fall anymore either, that's strange because I had myself clocked at three falls a day back on Earth. Maybe it's the gravity here that's making me more graceful. I always thought you'd notice something like that though. Oh well, my eyes stayed mostly blue too, I got some of the brown back around the pupils, but blue is definitely the dominate color now.

I think I might have gotten an inch or two little taller too…

…shrugs…

…Whatever…

"Hey Goldie, get your stuff, it's time to go!" Tim gives Kathy a kiss and hops into the truck. I jump up from my spot on the porch, grab my bag and throw it in the truck. I give Kathy a hug and kiss her cheek before taking my place next to Tim in the truck.

"Alright Timothy, let's get this road on the show!" Tim laughs his big belly laugh and pulls away from the house. We wave at Kathy and then we're off.

**The next day**

I can't tell you how relieved I am when I see the town come into view. I was afraid the sand would never end. How can these people survive here?

Tim parks the truck in front of the shop. It looks exactly like his, same 'General Shop' sign and everything. Tim waves to a couple of people as he steps out of the cab of the truck. He knows people EVERYWHERE! Someday I want to be just like him.

"Alright Goldie c'mon out and help an old man out." I laugh and jump out of the truck,

"You're not old Timothy, just nicely seasoned." I say while grabbing a couple boxes out of the bed. That got Tim laughing as well as a couple of other people within hearing range.

…Thank you, thank you I'm here all week…

We make our way into the store and Tim is greeted by the owner while I set my boxes on the counter. "Tim old pal, how are you and the missus doing these days?" The owner is a very short skinny man with a bird like nose and big doe like hazel eyes.

"Doing very well Joe how's everything with you?" Tim set his boxes next to mine and turned back to Joe who was stocking a couple shelves next to the door.

"Everything's wonderful, gotten quite a lot of business the last couple of days. Lot's o' those mercenary types about." Joe finished with his shelves and made his way over to stand next to us.

"Mercenaries huh, you think there might be an outlaw in our midst?" Tim stood a little taller after asking this, crime must be a serious issue here on Gunsmoke for Tim to turn his defenses up to DEFCON 3.

"Don't rightly know Tim, nothing bad has happened so far. Let's keep our fingers crossed though." Joe crossed his fingers and grinned while he turned to me, "Who is this gorgeous young thing you've brought along with you?" Tim chuckled and wrapped a log sized arm around my shoulders.

"This is Ms. Goldie, she's been staying with us for a little while now."

…Ms. Goldie, Tim is so cute…

I stick my hand out to Joe, "Hi, I'm Edith, but you can call me Goldie like everyone else." Joe gives my hand a quick shake before grabbing one of the boxes off the counter beside me.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Goldie, and it's about time my buddy Tim here got an extra set of helping hands around that shop of his." He said before going into, what I guess, is a back room. I turned to Tim while putting my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels.

"So what should we do now?" Tim chuckled and gave me a little shove, had I been back home, this would have caused me to end up on my butt. Seeing as how I wasn't home though, I just took a slight step back and bumped into the counter. I put my hands up and started to bounce back and forth on each foot.

…Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer…

…Wait, wrong one…

I lightly punched Tim in the belly and jumped out of the way as he tried to grab me. I spun around and slapped him in the stomach this time, and then dodged another one of his attempts to catch me.

Throughout our whole little sparing match in the middle of the general store, we hadn't noticed that Joe had finished putting away his packages and started cleaning up the slight mess he'd made while stocking the shelves.

"Now now children, don't make me put you two into a time out." Tim and I spun around to see an older women standing in the front entrance to the store. At least I believed she was older, she was silhouetted and I was bent at the waist with my head stuck between one of Tim's log-sized arms and his boulder-sized belly.

…Yeah, I let him get me…

…Kinda…

"Beverly! How's the Tavern business been treating you?" Tim walked up to the woman dragging me along with him.

"It's been doing really well; I think I'm getting the hang of it." Beverly said while giving Tim a side hug. I started to push on his arm and poke his side. He didn't seem to be fazed at all by my efforts, but I could have sworn I felt him jump a couple times after a couple of few well placed pokes.

…Hmmm…

…Tim is ticklish?...

…Mwahahahaha! I will have my revenge...

Before I could try finding a more effective spot to poke him, Tim let me go. My hair was probably a hot mess, but that isn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh, Beverly this little beauty right here is Goldie, she's staying with the missus and I." He said while giving me a little push toward Beverly. She stuck out her hand and I gave it a swift shake before smiling and saying a quick 'nice to meet you'. Beverly returned my smile,

"It's nice to meet you too Goldie. Is that your real name? Tim used to call me big red when we were younger, because of my red hair and height. So I wouldn't put it passed him to give you a nickname based on your gorgeous hair." I laughed I've been getting quite a few ego boosts today, IE compliments.

"No my name is Edith, but I don't mind Goldie. It's actually a nickname that I had in school as well." Beverly seemed nice, she's very pretty too. She looked to be in her late forties with slightly graying bright auburn hair and dark hazel eyes. She looked to be about six feet tall as well, give or take a couple inches.

Tim ruffled my hair a bit with a grin and turned back to the woman in the doorway. "So Bev, care to take in a couple of weary travelers for the night?" Tim and I must have been on the same brain wave, because at nearly the same second we cocked our heads toward each other and gave our best puppy dog eyes. Beverly burst out laughing and turned to Joe who was leaning against the counter watching the whole thing.

"Can you believe these two? A couple of con artists they are." She said with a shake of her head. She started looking around the store. I'd just noticed that she had brought in a basket with her.

"Nah I wouldn't call them con artists, they're not that tough looking." Joe said while giving Beverly a wink. I cross my arms,

"Hey! I'm plenty tough looking!" I say while sticking out my bottom lip. I got a chuckle out of all three of them. Beverly walks up to Joe with a few things in her basket and pays for her purchase.

"Well come on you two, Tim you can park the truck alongside the Tavern." She says while making her way out of the store. I turn to Joe and give him a grin and a wave,

"It was nice meeting you Joe, I'll see ya later." Tim shakes Joe's hand and we both make our way out to the truck. Once outside I must have magnetized myself somehow, because I felt dirt in places I didn't know existed.

…Man, I need a shower…

**The Next Morning**

Tim and I were both rested, washed and well on our way home. We had left early in the morning with a small group of people out front of Beverly's tavern saying goodbye. Joe and Beverly were there naturally, but I'd made a few friends the day before and I guess I made a good impression, because they were all out there giving me hugs and some 'come back soon's.

There had been a few of the mercenaries that I'd heard about staying there as well, but they stayed grouped together in a darker corner of the tavern. I got a little creeped out whenever I glanced over to them, because at least one of them was looking my way whenever I did.

Tim seemed to have turned to stone while around them. I decided to stay away from them.

…Creepers…

I was looking out of my window at a few rock formations when I saw a pretty big dust cloud making its way toward us from behind one. I turned to Tim and pointed toward it.

"Hey Tim, what would cause that big of a dust cloud?" Tim glanced to where I was pointing and tensed a bit.

"It's either a steamer train or bad news." I glanced at it and turned back to him.

"Do you usually see steamer trains out here?" I asked while staring at him. He clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"No, it's too rough this way. They usually have to go the long way round." He said, I felt the truck speed up a bit and looked back out toward the cloud. It was getting a LOT closer now.

…bad news it is then…

**One hour later**

Tim had the gas pedal on the truck floored, but it was no use. Ten minutes ago a truck had pulled up beside us. Or maybe I should say tank, this thing was four times bigger than Tim's and was armored.

Who needs an armored truck you ask?

Big guys with guns, that's who.

…BIG guns…

There truck veered toward us a bumped us, nearly causing us to lose control. Tim grunted and I let a very girly squeak.

…This is NOT fun…

"Tim I think we should stop." I say over the roar of both the trucks engine and the wind. Tim glances my way and gives a slight nod. I can only hope this turns out better than being run over by that monster. We've slowed to a stop, while the bad guys keep going a little bit and turn their vehicle around to face ours. They pull up about ten feet away from us. Tim is gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. Six bulky looking guys jump off the tank and start walking toward our truck.

"Get out of the truck!" One yells, as the others jeer and yell and cheer. I don't see what they're so happy about. Tim turns to me and grips my shoulder tightly in his right hand.

"Edith, you need to stay in the car. If something happens keeping going north and you'll make it home. Drive as fast as you can and don't stop." I stare at him wide eyed and nod. He nods back with a frown and a slight hint of fear in his eyes. He pulls something out from under his seat and pulls himself out of the truck. The bad guys start jeering more and circle around Tim who was standing in front of the truck now. The guy who seemed to be the leader was talking and making a lot of wide gestures. This cannot be good. I grip the dash in fear as I see them closing in on him.

I noticed that one man was gesturing to what Tim was holding and see that it's a gun. It looked like a six shooter, but I couldn't be sure. The man grabs it and hits Tim over the head with it. He falls to the ground and I can't seem to breathe. Hyperventilation isn't as funny when it's you that it's happening to.

The lead guy stops gesturing and pulls out a gun that has a barrel as long as my arm. He points it at Tim and all I can hear is a loud CRACK.

_I see red._

**So there it is chapter number three is complete! It only took like two years. Yeesh, time flies.**

**So let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for stopping bye!**

**I also have a link to a poster I made for this story up in my profile. So check it out, I made it a while ago and I've gotten better since then so forgive me for the slight roughness of it.**

**Thanks again!**

**Blue Eyes **


End file.
